


Мы не скажем никому

by WTF_History_2021



Category: 1970-е - Fandom, СССР - Fandom, кинофильм «Движение вверх»
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:20:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28980273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_History_2021/pseuds/WTF_History_2021
Kudos: 3
Collections: Тексты G-PG-13. WTF History 2021. Фандомная битва. WTF Battle 2021.





	Мы не скажем никому

С трудом верится, что всё произошло, но факт остаётся фактом.

Он не из тех, кто прячет голову в песок. Раз есть факт — честно ему в глаза посмотрит. Вот только... Можно не сегодня?

Хорошо, что шторы плотно задёрнуты — не видно ни зги. Владимир Гаранжин рывком садится на край разворошенной тахты и начинает на ощупь искать одежду.

Тихое копошение сзади, вздох — и по спине вдруг робко скользит рука. Самыми кончиками пальцев между лопаток.

Гаранжин невольно вздрагивает, отстраняется.

— Владимир Петрович, вы куда? — в Сашкином голосе отчётливо слышится насмешка, но, слава богу, не злая.

Сашка, Сашка, чистая душа. Таким и останется.

— Куда-куда. К себе... — ему так неловко, так гадко от самого себя, что дальше уже просто некуда. Никогда он не позволял себе даже мысли о том, чтобы с кем-то из ребят, из клуба. Нет, нет и ещё раз нет! Нерушимое правило — баскетбол с грязью не мешать. И вот... Приехали... Сашка.

Сорочку Гаранжин с горем пополам находит и надевает, а вот найти остальное с наскоку не получается. Приходится присесть на корточки, как идиоту шарить впотьмах в поисках обуви. Ничего-ничего, кто ищет — тот всегда найдёт...

Почему не смог найти кого-нибудь другого для _этих дел_? — спрашивает себя Гаранжин. И честно отвечает: не хотел. Нарочно ждал, когда оно рядом с Сашкой прорвётся. Мразь, ну нет другого слова, просто мразь. А самое гадкое, что, при всех угрызениях, тело-то довольно: как сжатая пружина, аж звенит! Отпусти — и до неба взовьётся. Выбежать бы сейчас из комнаты — и эх! Бежать, бежать, бежать куда глаза глядят, пока сердце не остановится!

Наконец находятся ботинки. Кое-как обувшись, он собирает остальное. Пиджак, галстук, штанов нет нигде... А в голове фоном бой барабанный: мразь, мразь, мразь. Как ты мог всё испортить? Лучшего своего ученика, сына своего — и вот в эту грязь.

Чувство вины за содеянное душит Владимира не в первый раз — к сорока двум годам успел наломать дров не одну поленницу. Но чтобы с _такой_ силой прижало — впервые. Хоть вешайся, да только как без штанов-то вешаться, мать вашу...

— Я сейчас... — бормочет он еле слышно. — Сейчас, Саш... Ухожу... Минуту...

По-хорошему нужно включить свет и найти все вещи за секунду. Но это невозможно, у Гаранжина не достанет смелости взглянуть на Сашку после того, как... А самое страшное, что им и завтра, и послезавтра, и ещё неизвестно сколько времени придётся сталкиваться в одном городе. Хотя почему же «придётся»? Если совращённый заявит куда следует — а это было бы логично, хотя и совершенно не в характере Саши, — то место жительства кое у кого моментом изменится на Магадан... И, может, это к лучшему. В конце концов, в баскетбол и в колонии играть можно. И бежать оттуда некуда...

— Я не так что-то сделал? — спрашивает вдруг Белов. — Простите...

— Ч-что?

Владимир выпрямляется, на ходу напяливая пиджак. Хочет обернуться на голос, но не успевает — Сашка заключает его в объятия. Подкрался по темноте, как кот, без единого шороха, и к спине — хлоп. Всей широкой грудью и мощными бёдрами подпёр. Гаранжин рванулся было вперёд, но Саша сцепил пальцы в замок, не выпустил.

Чего хочет-то?

Гаранжин искренне не понимает. Сердце бьётся с усилием, во рту сухо. Подчиняясь инстинкту, а не рассудку, накрывает руки Сашки ладонями и слегка приглаживает. Слов нет — одни буквы. Будь его воля, стоял бы так вечность — в спасительной темноте и тишине, чувствуя тёплое взволнованное дыхание на шее. И _то самое_ , прижавшееся к ягодицам.

Странно, но даже сквозь брючную ткань ощущается — Сашка возбуждён. Не в полную силу, а как в начале близости. Случайность, конечно.

— Саша, — голос Гаранжина неожиданно для него самого звучит вполне уверенно. Вот только он понятия не имеет, что сказать. — Саша.

— Владимир Петрович. Я тут подумал...

— Думать завтра будем.

Гаранжин пытается освободиться, но Белов держит замок крепко. Извинений, наверное, ждёт? Сейчас будут.

— Утро вечера мудренее, Саня, но ты прав, лучше не затягивать. Да и не о чём тут думать, все ясно. Произошла ошибка, по моей вине. Прощения такому нет, и я его у тебя не имею права просить. Просто завтра...

Он собирается сказать, что напишет в спорт-комитете самоотвод, уйдёт из «Спартака», уедет... Но Белов опережает его монолог торопливым: «ВладимирПетровичдайтесказать!»

Гаранжину хорошо знакомы и эта фразочка, и интонация — бедовая такая, хулиганская. Отвечает с опаской.

— Давай.

И Сашка выдаёт. 

— Я люблю вас, — на выдохе. — Не уходите, а?

И, чуть помолчав, добавляет:

— Пожалуйста.

Гаранжину от этого «пожалуйста» аж скулы сводит. Под землю бы провалиться, да не выйдет: Сашка ещё крепче опутывает его своими ручищами-лапищами, голову на плечо кладёт.

— Не ошибка, наоборот, правильно всё. Вы не... Всё правильно, в общем. А я дурак, не понимал раньше. И вы не подсказали.

— Ничего тут правильного нет!

Гаранжин по привычке пресекает бред строгим голосом, но сам понимает — глупо. Нашёл когда авторитетом давить...

— Всё очень неправильно как раз. Ты не в себе, Саша, вот мысли и путаются. Дурак тут я, и даже в общем-то преступник...

— И чего же вы преступного сделали-то? — с усмешкой спрашивает Сашка. Ласково так спрашивает, и... — аж не верится, — кладёт ладонь Гаранжину на ремень, ведёт вниз по бедру. 

— И мне хорошо было, и вам. Мы же не скажем никому...

Безумие какое-то, голова кругом. То, о чём и мечтать не смел, вдруг сбывается как в дурном сне — пир во время чумы. И где только Сашка обжиматься так научился? Денно и нощно на тренировках, а руки-то неумелыми не назовёшь...

Гаранжин честно пытается остановить Сашку, но вместо того, чтобы помешать, получается, что только помогает.

— Саша, ты это... Ты остановись, — то ли просит, то ли уже умоляет. Он же не железный. И не драться же ему с Сашкой. Только просить остаётся. — Это как болото, с каждым шагом глубже затягивает... Ты не понимаешь просто...

— Чего же я не понимаю, Владимир Петрович? Не маленький уже...

— За это срок дают! — срывается на рык Гаранжин. Вся воля на ниточке держится. А Сашка чувствует это и нагло пользуется, продолжает шарить руками по телу.

— А мне-то что? — мурлычет в ухо. — Это вам срок, а я сдохну скоро...

— Белов!

Пружина распрямляется. В единый миг Гаранжин выкручивается из объятий и, схватив Сашку за грудки, до хруста вдавливает в стену.

Вдох-выдох, и совершенно обычным голосом, без эмоций чеканит:

— Ещё раз такое услышу — выпорю.

— Грозитесь только, — смешливым эхом отзывается Сашка.

— Ничего подобного. Раньше к таким мерам не прибегал, но вижу — пора начинать. У нас игра через три месяца, ты в стартовой пятёрке. Всё ясно?

— Так точно.

И руку на плечо — хлоп.

— Вы только не уходите, ладно? Я один не усну...

Гаранжина против воли пробивает на смех. Кулаки сами собой разжимаются.

— А вдвоём, значит, уснём?

— Ну-у-у... — тянет Сашка. И тоже смеётся. — Мы попытаемся...

И от этого «мы» у Гаранжина вдруг слёзы на глазах выступают. Он их смахивает, а они, заразы, набегают и набегают. Отчего? Сам не знает.

Хорошо, что в комнате темно — не видно ни зги...


End file.
